Cleaning devices for cleaning hard surfaces come in many sizes, shapes and configurations. For example, there are numerous string mops that have an elongated handle with a plurality of strings or woven fibers on the lower end which contact the hard surface to be cleaned. The strings or woven fibers are wrung out, generally by means of a mechanical wringer, after mopping the surface. The process is continued until the entire surface is cleaned.
In another type of mop, a sponge is placed at the lower end of the handle and contacts the floor. The sponge is wrung out after it is saturated. The wringing process is generally accomplished by a mechanical wringer so that the user does not have to physically contact the dirty sponge element. When the sponge shows substantial wear, it can be replaced.
In yet another type of hand held cleaning device, disposable cleaning sheets are attached to the mop head and contact the floor. The sheets can be pre-moistened with water or cleaning solution or water or cleaning solution can be placed on the floor and mopped up by the cleaning sheet. When the sheets are either completely soiled or worn out, they are removed, discarded and replaced by a new sheet.
Applicant's invention is an improvement over the prior art devices. The invention comprises an elongated handle having a grasping top end and a lower cleaning end. There is a mop head pivotally mounted to the lower end. There are liquid holding tanks, a battery compartment, a pump, a nozzle and associated electrical and plumbing connections, preferably all mounted in the mop head. There is a switch mounted in the top end of the handle so that it can be easily controlled by the user. When the switch is operated, the pump is activated and pumps liquid from the liquid holding tanks to the nozzle. The nozzle sprays the liquid onto the floor in front of the mop head. A cleaning pad is mounted to the underside of the mop head to contact and clean the floor. When the cleaning pad is soiled, it can be removed and replaced with a new clean pad. The pads are preferable washable so that they can be re-used. The switch on the handle preferably activates an infrared beam that is directed to a receiver on the mop head to operate the pump. Alternatively the switch may activate a radio signal to operate the pump.